


Keith's Birthday Present

by SkyeSentinels



Series: Bitter and the Sweetness [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bed straps, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gamer!Keith, Gay Keith (Voltron), HAPPY BDAY ANGEL, HAVE A PRON, M/M, PWP, Sexy Cheshire Cat costume, Vlogger!Lance, Youtuber AU, experimenting, sensory play, slight mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSentinels/pseuds/SkyeSentinels
Summary: Keith wants to experiment in the bedroom, so Lance surprises him on his birthday.





	Keith's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuckyAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuckyAngel/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Angel! (It's late but here ya go. I did my best.)

Keith wished the ground would open up right then and swallow him because now Lance was staring at him. Keith looked straight ahead at his laptop screen where it was rendering his latest episode in his Omikron playthrough.

“Can-can you repeat that?” Keith looked over at his boyfriend but quickly looked away again in embarrassment when he saw Lance was still staring at him. Keith could feel his face heating up even more.

“I’d like to try...experimenting.” The words were almost lost under Keith’s breath, but it seemed like Lance heard him anyway since he perked up a bit in his seat next to him on the couch. Lance’s expression softened when he saw Keith’s nervousness, and he placed a hand on Keith’s arm, leaning in so he was in Keith’s field of vision.

“Babe, it’s  _ your  _ birthday.  _ Your  _ day. Whatever you want, I’ll try to make it happen. Let me take care of you.” Lance had a soft smile on his face and his eyes were full of understanding and love, making Keith’s shoulders relax. He smiled softly back at Lance and nodded. “Okay.”

Lance pecked him on the cheek and leaned back to settle next to Keith, pulling his laptop back onto his lap and unpausing Pidge’s newest tech review video for a VR headset. Keith set his own laptop to the side and settled down to cuddle against Lance, relaxing into the warmth his boyfriend provided. 

~~~

Keith’s birthday arrived and as promised, Lance took care of him, spoiling him with breakfast and YouTube in bed. They spent the day doing whatever Keith wanted, ending with going out to dinner at his favorite buffet restaurant.

Lance and Keith took a walk through the park near their downtown apartment before heading home hand in hand. After taking off their shoes by the door, Lance stopped Keith in the hall leading to their bedroom.

“So, y’know how you wanted to experiment?” Keith’s mind slammed straight down to the gutter, but he managed to look Lance in the eye and nod.

“Yeah...what about it?” Lance rubbed his hands over Keith’s shoulders, trying to relax the tension there. He smiled down at Keith as his boyfriend’s nervous expression evened out while he massaged up near his neck, making his eyes start to droop in contentment.

“Wellllll, I  _ may _ have set some stuff up. If you want to try tonight.” Keith blinked at Lance, surprise and a little bit of wonder in his eyes. He really couldn’t form words, so Keith just nodded his head.

“Yes- I, uh, yeah. I’d like to try it. If-if that’s okay with you.” Keith looked down at his feet to avoid meeting Lance’s gaze, his hands fidgeting in front of him. Lance stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Keith, nuzzling his face into the wild long hair. Keith’s arms automatically encircled Lance’s waist and he hid his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“Of course it’s okay, babe. I want to take care of you. Let you know how much I cherish you.” Lance placed a soft kiss in Keith’s hair. “C’mon, everything is ready. Just close your eyes and let me do the rest.” Keith leaned back in their embrace to look at Lance, but he complied and closed his eyes, feeling cold as Lance let him go.

He heard Lance’s footsteps walk to their bedroom and muffled noises from within as Lance presumably finished setting everything up. Keith shuffled from foot to foot, waiting for Lance to return, but stilled when he heard Lance’s footsteps return. He felt Lance’s warm hands grab his own and gently pull him into their bedroom.

No matter how tempted he was to open them, Keith kept his eyes closed, but he could smell the scent of autumn leaves as it permeated the room. Lance’s hands moved up to cradle Keith’s face, his thumbs stroking just under his eyes.

“Okay, open them.” Keith could hear Lance’s voice  _ so close _ to his face as he slowly opened his eyes. Lance’s face was the only thing he saw, and Keith stared into those blue eyes so full of love that he couldn’t look away until Lance himself turned around and messed around with whatever was on the nightstand.

Keith couldn’t see what he was doing so instead took the time to look around their bedroom, surveying Lance’s hard work. Candles were scattered around the room, the source of the autumn scent, and Lance had set up-  _ oh no… were those… BED STRAPS??? _ Keith could feel the blush spreading across his face at the sight of the bed.

“Keith? Babe, you okay?” Keith tore his gaze away from the bed to look at his boyfriend, a concerned frown on Lance’s face. Lance stepped back over and placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders. Keith looked away to stare back at the bed, slight nervousness rising in him again.

“Keith? Babe? Look at me.” When Keith didn’t move, Lance gently grasped his chin and turned Keith’s face to look at him. “Keith, babe, it’ll be fine. And if you want to stop at any time or anything makes you uncomfortable, then you tell me to stop. Okay?” 

Keith finally looked at Lance and slowly nodded, a shaky smile on his face. “Okay. Sorry, I just haven’t  _ done this _ before.” Keith shrugged helplessly. Lance pecked him on the cheek and guided him towards the bed. He smiled softly at Keith as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Babe,  _ I _ haven’t done this before either. Let’s just...take it slow and see where it goes, okay?” Keith nodded his head and leaned forward to kiss Lance softly. “Okay.”

They smiled at each other as Lance guided Keith to sit on the edge of the bed. When Keith was seated comfortably, Lance slowly undressed him. Pulling his shirt off, trailing kisses along his shoulders. Unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans and boxers off, Keith lifting his hips off to help make it easier. 

Lance crouched down in front of Keith and started kissing down his left leg, pulling off his sock when he stopped at Keith’s ankle. Lance did the same to his right leg, leaving Keith in only his signature gloves. Keith shivered from the cold air on his exposed skin, still watching Lance as he stood up to take off his own shirt.

Keith watched Lance as he walked over to the nightstand and picked up a black piece of fabric before coming back to stand in front of Keith. “Do you trust me?” Lance’s face was completely serious.

“Always, Lance.” Lance grinned and bent closer to steal a kiss. Keith’s vision went dark as Lance tied the cloth over his eyes. He felt Lance maneuver him until he was laying in the middle of the bed. Keith heard Lance pick up the cuffs of the bed straps and felt them as they tightened around his wrists and ankles, leaving him completely restrained with his arms and legs spread.

Keith listened as Lance walked away from the bed. He heard clothes rustling and what sounded like Lance’s jeans hit the carpet. Keith listened to more rustling clothes and then he heard it, the  soft jingle of a bell.  _ Oh no… _ “Lance?”

“Just go with it, babe.” Keith could  _ hear _ the grin in Lance’s voice as his boyfriend finished whatever he was doing and walked back over to the bed. The jingle followed Lance’s movements, so Keith could hear where he was at all times. Keith heard Lance moving things around until all was silent except for Keith’s own breathing.

It started with a light touch on his arm, making Keith jump a little, but the bed straps kept him in place and unable to get away from the object Lance was stroking down his arm. The pressure of the object was less hesitant but more ticklish as Keith squirmed in place, trying move away from it and failing. 

The object, what Keith thought was probably a feather, moved down his arm and onto his torso. It glided over his collarbone then moved down over his abs, making Keith suck in his breath. Wherever the feather touched, Keith’s muscles would clench under it. The soft sensations against his skin were driving Keith crazy, especially when the feather moved lower until-  _ oh _ .

The feather lightly touched his dick, surprising Keith, before moving to circle around it. The sensations were so different from a hand or  _ oh hell _ a mouth, as the feather circled around his dick. Keith’s breathing picked up as the feather teased the head of his dick before disappearing, leaving him panting. He tried to close his legs for  _ some _ kind of relief or friction, but the straps kept him spread open and wanting.

Keith heard the bell as Lance moved back to the nightstand, presumably to pick up something else from what he heard. A soft  _ clink _ of a glass reached his ears and Keith tensed a little in anticipation. 

A few more  _ clink clinks _ were his only warning before something cold was dragged over his chest. Keith threw his head back in a gasp at the sudden sensation against his too hot skin. “L-Lance?” There was no answer as the cold  _ ice _ moved over to his nipple, first one, then the other, and then both were being massaged by the ice. Keith couldn’t keep in a moan at the strange sensation of hot and cold. By the time the ice had melted, Keith was a trembling mess.

“Lance,  _ please. _ ” He heard Lance’s soft laughter against his ear before the blindfold was taken away. Keith blinked at the suddenness of it and turned to see Lance, dressed in that cat costume he had surprised Keith in a month ago. He groaned at the sight, his dick straining in its arousal. Lance smirked and looked over to the end of the bed pointedly, prompting Keith to do the same.

His brain stopped working at the sight of himself in the floor-length mirror, looking wrecked and wanting. Keith bit his bottom lip as he took in the sight of how  _ vulnerable _ he looked, shaking and tied up as he was.

Keith’s attention switched back to Lance when he heard a soft buzzing in his ear. He turned his head to see Lance holding a vibrator in his hand. Lance’s smirk was downright diabolical as he looked down at Keith. Lance licked his lips, prompting Keith to do the same, and started to lower it over Keith’s body.

“Now the real fun begins.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOO ITS DONE.  
> THE FUCKING END.


End file.
